


A journey into the unknown

by PagieCake



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aguilar de Nerha - Freeform, America, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Journey, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sailing, Ship, Spanish, The Animus (Assassin's Creed), christopher columbus - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagieCake/pseuds/PagieCake
Summary: Aguilar and you sail to the new lands for the first time with Christopher Colombus as he makes his second journey to the continent.
Relationships: Aguilar de Nerha/Reader
Kudos: 3





	A journey into the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Probably butchered some Spanish, sorry about that.

urt. And the Creed did not tolerate this kind of cruelty without a word. 

Aguilar was your only partner, the two of you got a cabin in Columbus' ship, you had to share but you didn't mind. You got along well, even better since he admitted his love for you. Greatest man of the Spanish Creed, everybody would say, a cold-blooded killer trained fire of inquisition. But deep down he had a gentle soul, capable of gentle affection. He found solace in your arms after Maria's death, which led him to meet Christopher Columbus. This connection of his proved to be useful now. 

"Mi amor..." A familiar voice called you. It was Aguilar walking to your side. "The carabelas already set sail, we should go to." 

"All twelve of them?"

"Si." He slightly raised his head just to smell the fresh sea air. 

"Let me take a last look..." You hang your glance on the city yet again. 

"(y/n), a year or two and we shall come back."

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen."

"How do you know?"

Aguilar smiled. 

"I just know. Assassin instincts I would say."

"Hope you are right." You grabbed his hand as you started to walk to your ship. "We have to help those people. Train them, so they can fight back the colonists."

"Assassins in la nueva tierra?"

"Why not?"

"I think its a good idea."

"You do?"

"Si, but your vision won't come true if we don't set sails right now."

"Then let's start out journey into the unknown." You kissed his cheek lightly. 

"But you have to know one thing before we go. Whatever happens, I love you, we might not succeed, but I'll love you." Whispered into your ears Agulair seriously. The mission was risky, and the chance of something happening to one of you wasn't low. 

"So do I." You reassured him. "So do I."


End file.
